Hetalia: Welcome to the Host club
by Animetomangaotaku
Summary: The nations have gathered in a Japanese High school in order to record teenage trends. However, they are NOT allowed to reveal their identity as countries. The host club meets these... interesting individuals and they know something is fishy about these "exchange students". Currently being edited and revised.
1. Chapter 1: Off to Japan we go!

"EHHHHHHHHHHH WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?" America demanded.  
"How many times do I have to say this.. We have to GO TO SCHOOL" England repeated for the nth time.  
"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" America pouted.  
"Look I agree with you but apparently our bosses wants the nations to record and examine teenage trends in order to create satisfying products that will sell really quickly" England sighed.  
"Hey... By "bosses" you don't mean just me and you do you?" America asked.  
"No, I mean literally almost ALL of the nation's bosses" England retorted.  
"Come one you fool I'll explain the rest on the plane ride there".  
"Huh? Plane ride? Where are we going to school exactly?" America questioned curiously.  
"To some fancy school at Japan's place, I think it was called Ouran something, but first we have to go get that nuisance of a person France".

* * *

"Japan-san please come out!" Osaka* pleaded from the outside of Japan's room.  
"N-No thank you! I-I would R-Rather not go to high school! I will examine teenage trends f-from my room!".  
"But Japan-san how do you expect to do that? Please! School isn't as bad as it sounds!" Just then the thump thump thump of footsteps could be heard.  
"Is Japan ready aru?" China asked, the Asians had appeared to come pick up the Japanese nation.  
"Hmph tell him to hurry I guess" Hong Kong added.  
"Ehhhhhhh aniki you shouldn't be so demanding!" Korea happily scolded China.  
"Japan-kun! Please come out" begged Taiwan softly.  
"S-Sorry! I will just stay in my r-room for t-today!" Japan stammered.  
"Japan come out" Vietnam curtly demanded.  
"Ok! But if you plan on staying home on the first day I'll have NO CHOICE BUT TO LEAVE KOREA WITH YOU ARU" China said indifferently. The screen door to Japan's room slammed open suddenly with a bang.  
"I'm ready" Japan said calmly as if nothing had happened. Korea looked dumbfounded at Japan.  
"You could have spent a whole day with me but alright! LET'S GO GO GO!"

* * *

"ITALY GET READY!" Germany demanded barging into the fool's room.  
"Ve~Germany?" Italy asked sitting up in his bed confused.  
"I already told you about attending the school did I not? Now get ready!" Germany reminded and swiftly left the room.

* * *

"Su-san! I'm so excited for school! Aren't you?" Finland beamed.  
"Hm" Sweden agrees. Just then the door to Finland's house banged open. "ALRRRIIIIGGGHHTTTYYYY THE REST OF THE NORDIC 5 HAS ARRIVED!" Denmark hollered happily.  
"Be quiet brother, you're annoying" Norway said in his whispery voice.  
"Hmph I suppose we should get going" Iceland quietly implied.  
"Alright so the plane leaves in a couple of minutes! We should get going!" Finland replied.  
"Hey Fin! Do you plan to bring that dog with you?" Denmark questioned.  
"Of course! Ice-kun is bringing his puffin so I'll bring Hana-Tomago with me too!" Finland said smiling.

* * *

"R-R-Russia S-S-S-San t-t-time t-to g-get ready f-for school!" Latvia stammered.  
"Ah~ is it time to go already?" Russia asked with a smile. "But of course you three are coming with me right?"  
The three Baltics looked at each other horrified, they had been hoping to be Russia free for a while but the dream was too good to be true.

* * *

**~Meanwhile at Ouran High school~**

"AH! Haru-chan I'm so excited! Did you hear? We're going to get a whole bunch of exchange students, ahahaha I wonder if they like cake" Honey chortled at Haruhi. Haruhi looked up surprised  
"Is that true?" She questioned.  
"Yup! I heard they're really prestigious, they even get their own classes instead of joining with the regular classes" Hikaru added.  
"I heard they even have a French student! I can really feel that we shall become bon amis!" Tamaki cried out happily.  
"Hmm.. students from all over the world? This could really benefit us if we were to become friends" Kyoya inputted. Haruhi sighed, looks like she was going to have to become friends with these mysterious beings whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

**~Japan airport~**

"HEY! LOOK ITS JAPAN AND CHINA!" America cried out happily rushing towards them. "AMERICA! Don't just run off like that" England retorted hotly.  
"Ah! The bonds of friendship" France sighed dreamily.  
"Ah! Hello America-san!" Japan answers and bowed politely.  
"Hey why not greet us too?" Korea pouted.  
"We are not wanted I guess" Hong Kong added without much emotion.  
"AHAH No hard feelings! Hey there Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan, and kid that has bushy eyebrows like England!" America cried out.  
"Hmph it's Hong Kong".  
"America... I could hear you yelling from across the airport" Germany sighed.  
"Ve~ hello everyone!" Italy said happily.  
"ALRIGHTY THE NORIDC 5 HAS ARRIVED!" Denmark yelled running towards the crowd with Iceland, Norway, Finland, and Sweden close by.  
"Ah everyone so energetic today, why not become one with Russia?" Russia says cheerfully while heading towards the nations with the 3 Baltic States close by.  
"So is everyone here?" Germany demanded.  
"Not quite" a female voice interrupted. A woman with long black hair and a suit stepped towards them.

"Boss?" Japan exclaimed.  
"Hmm, Japan I'm glad to see you got out of the house eventually" the woman said with no emotion.  
"As I was saying, Poland was supposed to come too but I guess he's a little late" the emotionless woman stated.  
"Here's the deal, the students at the high school in which you will be attending do not know that you are the nations, they believe that you are mere high school kids coming from around the world."

"EHHH? REALLY?" America cried out basically voicing the thought of all of the nations.  
"Sorry I'm late! My plane like got totally held up!" A voice suddenly cried out from a small blond haired, green eye boy running towards them.  
"Poland!" Lithuania said in surprise.  
"Yes, yes hello there Poland, now back to what I was saying, in order to blend in you will NOT call each other by your nation names I have prepared a list of human names for everyone.. Well almost everyone some people were so insignificant that I found no need to give them names" the woman stated. The nations glance at Japan with sympathy; it must be hard having her as a boss*.

"America~ Alfred Jones, Italy~ Feliciano Vergas, Germany~ Ludwig, Japan~Honda Kiku, England~ Arthur Kirkland, France~Francis Bonnefoy, Russia~ Ivan Braginsky, Sweden~Berald Oxenstierna, China~ Wang Yao, Finland~ Tino Vainamoinen, Poland~ Feliks Lucasiewicz, Lithuania~Toris Laurinaitis, Korea~Im Young Soo, Latvia~ Ravis Galante, Estonia~ Eduard Von Bock, and Canada~ Matthew Williams."Alright thats all.. Wait! Is Canada here?" Japan's boss demanded. From the very back a soft voice was heard  
"Um.. I was the first one here! Ah I'm right here!" Canada softly cried.  
"OH GOODNESS! Ah.. s-sorry about that Canada" the Japanese woman said embarrassed.  
"What do we call the people who didn't get names?" Taiwan asked with a bit of a sour tone in her voice, it was obvious that she was one of the nameless.

"If a nation did not receive a name, it means that the country is not very well known so you may continue being called your original nation names, also since you will be in my country I expect all of you to BEHAVE, isn't that right Japan" the woman asked the quivering Asian nation.  
"Y-Yes please do try to behave please" Japan requested bowing to his fellow nations.  
"ALRIGHTY! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" America beamed breaking the tension with his usual unable to read the atmosphere attitude.

* * *

Haruhi was walking towards the school when she bumped into a young unfamiliar girl.  
"Oh! You must be one of those exchange students" She said surprised.  
"Ah! Hello there! My name is Taiwan!" The girl introduced.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, you speak really good Japanese for an exchange student" Haurhi added.  
"Oh yes! I spent a lot of time with Japan AH I MEAN A JAPANESE PERSON NOT JAPAN!" Taiwan quickly corrects herself.  
"Ah, I guess that explains it" Haruhi answered back not noticing the critical error. Taiwan sighed in relief; this girl must have America's illness of not being able to read the atmosphere she thought to herself. She was lucky, if she had spilled the secret so soon Japan's boss would have surely killed her.

* * *

Hunny was skipping down the hallway to his locker when he noticed a small person lying on the floor.  
"Oh! Are you alright?" he asked worried.  
"Y-YES I-I AM V-VERY SORRY T-TO D-DISTURB YOU!" The small boy cried out in fear.  
"Ah! It's alright! Are you sure you're ok? You must have tripped really hard!" Hunny said cautiously.  
"Y-YES I-IM OK! I BETTER FIND RUSSI- AH I MEANT I BETTER FIND MY ER.. FRIENDS QUICKLY!" and with that the small boy leaped up and ran down the hallway. Hunny cocked his head to the side in wonder. Then suddenly remembering the big piece of cake that he had in his lunch bag he dispersed the strange boy from his mind and went off to his locker once more.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin were walking to their classroom when they spotted a blond person looking wistfully out the window with the foolish expression that their stupid boss wore a lot.  
"Hey Hikaru I think we found foolish lord #2" Kaoru whispered with a grin.  
"I think you may be right" Hikaru answered with a smirk. With steps in sync they ran over to the unidentified man and abruptly and in unison yelled  
"Hey there person with a stupid face".  
"You say my face is most hideous but the truth of your jealousy is hidden deep within your vengeful words" the blond man sang softly.  
"Hey Kaoru I think this man is dumber than the boss"  
"I agree."  
"HEY FRANC- EH I MEAN FRANCIS! STOP BOTHERING THE KIDS!" someone yelled from across the hallway. The twins turned to see Another blond man but this time with shorter hair and very bushy eyebrows walking towards them. Boss #2's expression immediately turned sour.  
"Eh! What did you say you dumb Brit?"  
"I said to leave them alone you perv"  
"Your jealousy is amusing!"  
"HA! As if I could be jealous of a lovesick pervy guy like you!"  
"Say that again Englan- eh I mean Arthur!" The twins looked at each other in wonder and silently left the two individuals to argue.

* * *

Mori was wandering the halls looking for Mitsukuni when he accidently bumped into a person. Mori looked at the individual surprised, he was just as tall as Mori was and that was saying a lot.  
"S'cuse me" the man mumbled. Mori nodded his apology.  
"Su-san! AH I mean Berald-san! I was looking for you!" A high voice cried from down the hall. Mori turned his head to watch a small blond boy with a baby face run towards them. "Ah! I found you! Oh you made a friend! Hello there I'm Finlan ah I mean I'm Tino!" The small boy said with a smile.

* * *

**~Ouran High school host club meeting~**

Haruhi entered the host clubs usual meeting room to an argument. "The exchange students are so weird!" Hikaru was saying.  
"Yeah! There were these two blond guys arguing like no one else was there" Kaoru added. "Isn't that what we usually do" Haruhi asked. It seemed to her that the exchange students were a lot like them, the girl she met earlier was nice enough too.  
"I would highly advise that the host club get along well with these international students" Kyoya asked with a menacing smile.  
"I think I met an exchange too! He was really small! Oh and Takashi said he met two of them!" Hunny said cheerfully.  
"Ah! I'm jealous! I did not even get to meet one of them!" Tamaki pouted.  
"Maybe they sensed your stupidity and wanted to stay away" Hikaru suggested.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" and with that Tamaki began to chase the twins around the room. "Did you meet any of them?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"I actually got the honour of showing all of them around during break time" Kyoya said with a smile. Tamaki gave up the chase and instead began sulking to Kyoya  
"Mom! How could you abandon me during our break and frolic with those exchange students!" Tamaki demanded sorrowfully.  
"I really would've taken any chance to escape a break with you, dad" Kyoya said with a emotionless smile. This cued Tamaki to his forever alone corner. Just then the door to the room began to open slightly. "Huh? I thought we weren't having any guests today!" Hunny said confused.  
"We aren't" Kyoya said looking at the door with curiosity. A boy with long blond hair and green eyes walked in with a long brown haired boy by his side.  
"Eh? This is like totally not the library!" The blond boy exclaimed.  
"Eh! But Poland.. AH I mean Feliks san! You said it was this way!" The other boy complained. The brown haired boy bowed to the host club saying  
"I'm so sorry for the intrusion, it's out first day you see and we're lost. Our apologies!"  
"Don't worry about it! It happens once in a while" Kyoya said with a bright smile. The host club looked at him with bewildered expressions, this was Kyoya's ultimate weapon: The get close to wealthy people and take advantage of them method. Haruhi noticed that the blond boy was attempting to hid behind the brunette.  
"My name is Toris, I'm the Lithuanian transfer student, and this is Feliks from Poland. Feliks is a little shy around strangers."

"H-H-ey! T-T-Toris please d-dont leave m-me alone i-in the h-hallway" said a quivering voice from outside the room.  
"Oh like come on in Latvia er.. Ravis!" Feliks called out towards the hall then remembered that he was standing in a room full of strangers and presumed his hiding behind Toris. A small boy about Hunny's height walked into the room trembling slightly.  
"HEY! It's that boy I saw earlier!" Hunny cried out happily running towards him. The boy shrieked and immediately bowed down  
"IM SORRY IM S-SORRY! I-I WONT D-DO IT AGAIN!" Hunny looked dumbfounded at the shaking figure  
"Ah! I wasn't going to scold you or anything! Come have cake with me!" and with that Hunny grabbed Ravis's hand and pulled him towards an empty table. Tamaki then glided over with his usual flashy attitude.

"Hello my foreign friends!" Tamaki said with a smile.  
"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" Toris said returning the smile.  
"Tamaki, you said you wanted to meet the other exchange students? Why not have these two introduce us to them?" Kyoya suggested with a warm smile. Haruhi shivered at Kyoya's out of character attitude.  
"He's trying to make an impression on the rest of the exchange students" Kaoru whispered to Haruhi and Hikaru, Haruhi couldn't agree more.

* * *

_~And so Lithuania and Poland are going around introducing Our host club (excluding mori and Hunny who are currently eating cake with Latvia) to the nations!_

Haruhi walked behind the two foreigners with Tamaki beside her babbling on and on about how exited he was and with Kyoya, and the twins at the rear. The two at the front suddenly stop in from of a group of Asian people.  
"Everyone these people are: Taiwan, Chin.. I mean Wang Yao, Kore.. Im Young Soo, Vietnam, Japa.. Kiku Honda, and Hong Kong. " Toris introduced.  
"Ah! Nice to meet you aru!" The one called Wang Yao cried out. He was small with a girlish face with his hair tied into a side ponytail.  
"Non non! The pleasure is all mine mon ami!" Tamaki cried out excitedly pushing to the front. Wang Yao's face suddenly turned a sour shade of green  
"A-Are you perhaps from France?" He questioned.  
"Ah yes! I'm half French why.." Tamaki stopped talking when Yao noticeably steped further away from Tamaki.  
"Sorry about him, He has bad experiences with French people or well an individual French person I'm Taiwan" A pretty girl with long brown hair said with a friendly smile.  
"Hey! You're that girl I met earlier today!" Haruhi interrupted.  
"Ah! Of course! It was Haruhi Fujioka wasn't it?" Taiwan asked with a grin.  
"Hmph I'm Hong Kong, nice to meet you I guess" Hong Kong said curtly.  
"Ah hello! I'm Kiku Honda" A small black haired boy said bowing politely.  
"You seem to have no accent, were you originally from Japan?" Kyoya asked surprised.  
"Ah yes! I was born and raised in Japan so I'm not really an exchange student" Kiku answered quickly.  
"Hey there! I'm Im Young Soo!" A boy with a strange curl on his hair said pushing to the front.  
"Hey, Young Soo is a Korean name right?" Hikaru asked curiously.  
"AHAHAH you bet it is! You could say I'm like Korea itself ahah that is if Korea was actually a person which it's not and if it we-" Young Soo was cut off by Wang Yao who firmly placed his hand over Young Soo's mouth.

"Aniki you're.. NOT... LETTING..ME...BREATHE!" Young Soo gasped Hikaru grinned at the action and Kaoru also started smirking. Tamaki was frantically debating whether he should help free the trapped Korean.  
"Well we better move on" Toris said unfazed by what was going on.  
"Yeah like there are totally more exchange people to meet" Feliks added quietly not making eye contact with the hosts, it seemed the Pole was still quite shy. With that the odd group left, their last image of the Asian group being a Chinese man strangling a Korean man.

* * *

Haruhi closed her eye wondering if all the exchange students were this odd when she bumped into something. With an oof she fell down.  
"Haruhi! Daughter! Are you alright?" Tamaki fretted..  
"I'm fine but what did I bump into?" She asked curiously.  
"T-that would be me" A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. Across from her also sitting on the floor due to the collision was a blond haired, violet eyed boy holding a small... polar bear?  
"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there" Haruhi quickly apologized.  
"Ahaha no need to worry, no one really does" The mysterious boy said quietly.  
"Oh this is Canad.. I mean Matthew" Toris said.  
"wooowww Matthew you're really invisible aren't you?" Hikaru asked curiously.  
"Hikaru!" Tamaki scolded.  
"No no! He's right! I am quite invisible compared to big brother" Matthew sighed.  
"Ah, you have a brother?" Kyoya asksed  
"His brother is like totally obnoxious and like totally a weird person" Feliks informed them then proceeded to his hiding behind Toris once again.  
"So are you Feliks, anyways Matthews brother's name is Alfred Jones they're like twins actually" Toris said. This interested the Hiitachin twins.  
"Ah! Twins like us?" Kaoru asked Matthew.  
"Oh no! My brother was raised in America while I was raised in Canada, plus we have different last names so I would say more like brothers!" Matthew babbled on softly.  
"Who are you?" The polar bear said curiously.  
"D-Did that bear just talk?" Haruhi demanded.

"Ah! Y-Yes it's a wind-up toy you see! When you squeeze its stomach it asks "Who are you" Matthew said quickly. With that Matthew disappeared.  
"Where did he go!" Tamaki exclaimed.  
"He was right here!" Hikaru cried out. The host club looked to Kyoya for answers and as expected he lifted his head up and simply said.  
"He told us that he had to go and walked off a couple of minutes ago but it seems that I am the only one who heard him." Kyoya answered. Lithuania or rather Toris looked at Kyoya in amazement, this was the first time he'd ever seen someone actually notice Canada so well. That man was a very observant person.

"Tama-chan wait up!" A high squeaky voice that could belong to none other then Hunny cried out. Tamaki and everyone else turn around to see Hunny and Mori rushing towards them. "Where's Latvi.. I mean where's Ravis?"  
"A Russian student named Ivan came into the room suddenly and took Ravis away, he look really scared will he be ok?" Hunny asked worried. Toris' face seemed to be drained of colour. "Ahahah.. I-I'm sure Ravis will be fine" Toris stuttered and turned around quickly.

* * *

"America~hamburgers~milk shakes~candy" A singing voice could be heard by the group. "Who's that?" Hunny asked curiously.  
"If I'd have to guess I would assume that it's Matthew's brother, Alfred." Toris said.  
"Ah his supposed twin brother? Lets go meet him!" Kaoru says exitedly. The other hosts quickly agreed. They walked towards the off pitched voice till they bumped into an eerie replica of Matthew except with shorter hair, blue eyes and the hard to miss attitude.  
"HEEEYYY THERE POLAND AND LITHUANIA!" Alfred yells.  
"Huh?" Hunny asked confused.  
"He means Feliks and Toris right Alfred?" Toris coversed up quickly.  
"AHAHAHAH BUT OF COURSE! Ah who are these people?" Alfred asked curiously.  
"Nice to meet you Alfred! We are the magnificent club called the Host club! I'm the president Tamaki, this is my vp Kyoya, those guys are Hunny senpai and Mori senpai, that over there is my daughter Haruhi and on her left are the annoying twins Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki said in his swift and honey covered voice.  
"AHAHAHAHAH A HOST CLUB? That's so COOL! I thought America was the best but Japan is pretty cool too!" Alfred beamed.  
"I'm glad you think so" Kyoya supplied with a smile.  
"I should join the club and you could all be my.. BACKUP! AHAHAH" Alfred stated laughing.  
"Please forgive Alfred for his outbursts, he is the sole cause of Matthew's stresses and worries" Toris said sighing at his friends antics.  
"Oh, it's alright after dealing with the host club, I find that I've gotten use to strange and abnormal people" Haruhi claimed.  
"WAHAHHHHHHHH IS MY DAUGHTER GOING THROUGH A REBELIOUS STAGE?" Tamaki cried out in worry.  
"Foolish lord calm down!" Hikaru demanded.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Well I better gets going I promised Tony I'd get him some Japanese treats!" America infromed.  
"Ah is Tony a friend?" Kyoya asked.  
"Yup! He's out of this world, literally! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA well I'm off!" and with that Alfred walked away singing his strange song once again.

* * *

"Are all the exchange students so weird?" Hikaru asked curiously.  
"Please excuse his lack of manners" Kyoya swiftly said aiming a smile at Hikaru that was so cold, it would have impressed even general winter from Russia.  
"Ahahah it's quite alright Kyoya! We are quite abnormal aren't we Feliks?" Toris replied laughing.  
"Hey like I'm totally normal so like don't put me together with like those weirdoes!"  
"HEEEEELLLLPPPPPPP!" a strange voice interrupted. Tamaki heard the strangled voice and immediately turned to face his club.  
"Host club! It is time to face another challenge!". Feliks and Toris ran to catch up to the surprisingly quick hosts, when they did catch up, they found Italy with his curl stuck in his locker, Germany yelling at Italy for being a fool and the host club attempting to pick the lock to the locker.  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I HAD TO GET YOUR CURL OUT OF YOUR LOCKER TODAY?!" Germany yelled.  
"T-Ten time! Ahhh! I'm sorry Germany! I just wanted to get the pasta that was in my locker! Pastaaa!" Italy stammered near tears.  
"Got it!" Hikaru yelled triumphantly as the lock snapped open freeing the stupid Italian.  
"Ve~thank you! Would you like some pasta?" Italy offered with a smile.  
"Ah, I would have to refuse on the pasta, but could you tell me why you referred your companion as "Germany" his name is Ludwig if I remember correctly" Kyoya said with an apologetic smile. Toris froze, that boy named Kyoya was awfully observant to have noticed; even he hadn't realized the Italians mistake till now.  
"It's like totally our thing! We like to call our fellow exchanges by our like countries cause it's totally cool!" Feliks said rather bluntly. Lithuania, Germany and Italy looked at Poland with surprised faces, they had NOT been expecting the usually useless blond to be of any help covering up the truth.

"Y-Yeah! It's kind of lame though I guess!" Toris stammered.  
"Hmm oh no! It is extremely diverse and unique." Kyoya answered back immediately. Looking into Kyoya's eyes, Toris could tell the intelligent boy was nowhere near convinced.  
"Ve~ So do you all like pasta?" Italy asked completely oblivious to the atmosphere as usual.  
"Pasta? I'm assuming it's an Italian food due to your accent but no I've never really tried it" Haruhi said tonelessly.  
"WHAT? MY DAUGHTER HAS NEVER TRIED PASTA!"  
"Y-Yeah, so what? It can't be that great right?" Haruhi said defending herself.  
"Haru-chan! You've never had pasta before? Me and Takashi had pasta in Italy, and it was delicious! We should take Haruhi to Italy and let her try some!" Hunny beamed proudly.  
"Ve~Yes! Pasta at my place is very good!" The Italian said excitedly. Looking closely at the Italian Haruhi noticed how is eyes were closed and how he could apparently still see.  
"Hey do you ever open your eyes?" Kaoru asks curiously.  
"Yeah! They've been closed this whole time!" Hikaru pointed out.  
"Ve~well I can if you want!" and with that the boy stretched his eye open and stared at them happily. For some reason... Haruhi felt like it was better to have the Italian keep his eyes closed.  
"That's enough Feliciano" Ludwig grumbled.  
"Ve~ ok! Oh no! It's time to eat some pasta! Ve~ well hope to see you again oh by the way my name is Feliciano!" He said cheerfully.

* * *

"Ok that was basically all of the exchange students!" Toris said.  
"Like you totally forgot Finland and the rest of like the Nordics" Feliks corrected.  
"Ah of course! Ok then one more group to go!" Toris replied. The odd little group search around the vast school till they hear a voice yelling  
"Norway-san you're going to kill him! Please let go! You're going to kill Denmark!" Smiling towards the host club Feliks said  
"We like totally found the Nords".

They found the voice protruding from the front garden where a blank faced boy with a clip on the side of his hair was choking a somewhat taller boy with his tie. A small blond guy was looking on nervously occasionally begging the clip guy to let go. Another boy watched beside the small blond with a strange looking bird in his hands, he looked at the whole situation like he was used to it. Lastly a blond with glasses and as tall as Mori was sitting a couple of steps away from the choking couple with a book in his hand. Mori mumbled something inaudible and Hunny repeated his words

"Takashi says that the small blond guy and the tall glasses guy are the two he met earlier!"  
"Ah! Norway-san please let go of Denmark's tie!" Toris yelled towards them. The clip man who the host club assumes was Norway slowly lets go of the tie leaving the taller blond to fall to the ground.  
"Host club meet the Nordics, the tall blond with glasses is Berald, the small blond is Tino, the guy holding the puffin is Iceland, the one on the ground is Denmark and the one who was choking him is Norway" Toris introduced  
"Moi! Moi! Hello there! Nice to meet you!" Tino said happily.  
"T'is nice t'see you again" Berald grumbled towards Mori. Mori grunted in reply.  
"HEY THERE! I'm Denmark!" Denmark cried out seeming to have recovered from his near death experience.  
"Please ignore my brother he is very annoying if you have not noticed" Norway said in a soft whispery kind of voice.  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you" Iceland said emotionlessly.  
"What's that in your arms" Tamaki asked curiously.  
"This is my puffin; I brought him from my home."  
"Ah! That reminds me! Have you seen a small fluffy white dog around here?" Finland asked urgently.  
"No, sorry but if you're looking for a dog you can take our foolish lord as a replacement" Hikaru stated. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Tamaki was interrupted by Kyoya  
"Sorry, but we have not seen such an animal recently."  
"Ah it's alright! I just hope Hana-Tomago didn't run too far off" Finland mumbled mostly to himself.  
"Hey you two look alike!" Hunny announced to Norway and Iceland.  
"Ah yes! I forgot to mention! Norway and Iceland are brothers!" Toris said smiling.  
"Yes, yes I am his "Onii-chan" Norway stated.  
"For the last time I refuse to call you that"  
"Ah.. but you did address me as "Onii-chan" once so why not again?"  
"I only did it that one time because I was forced, I will absolutely NEVER call you that EVER again"  
"you say that but-" Norway was cut off by Denmark  
"AHAH You guys are talking about that AGAIN! Ahahahahahhaahhahaha"  
"Be quiet brother you're annoying" and with that Norway began to choke Denmark yet again.  
"OH NO! W-WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Tamaki cried out distressed.  
"Just leave them, Norway will stop.. Eventually" Iceland mumbled. Haruhi got the distinct impression that this sort of scene happened daily.

* * *

Once the host club and their two host returned to the host club meeting room Toris suddenly gasped and turned stark white.  
"Hey! Tori-chan what's wrong?" Hunny asked already deeming Toris worthy enough for one of his nicknames. When Toris did not answer the host club turned their heads to see what the terrified male was looking at and by doing so they found an extremely tall man with a parka and scarf sitting at an empty table with a shivering Ravis on the other end.

"Tehe~ Hello there! My name is Ivan it's nice to meet you!" The tall male giggled. Haruhi, who was just as oblivious to atmospheres as America and Italy, was ignorant to the cold aura coming off Ivan and replied  
"Oh hello, you must be one of the exchange students."  
"Ah yes I am,Toris seems to have forgotten to introduce me no?" Ivan asked smiling. The smile was so cold and vile that the host club couldn't help but shiver, with the exception of Kyoya of course. Even ignorant Haruhi seemed to sense the danger lurking behind the smile.  
"Kaoru I think we found demon lord #3" Hikaru whispered.  
"I agree, he has the same presence" Kaoru whispered back.  
"Ah well me and Ravis should be heading out now right Ravis?" Ivan asked while placing a hand on the trembling figure.  
"EEKK! Ah Y-Y-YES!" Ravis squealed, even the poor boy's voice was shaking. As the Russian got close to Toris Feliks jumped in front of him and pronounced clearly  
"Hey! Don't go near Toris or I'll totally use Warsaw and Poland Rule on you!" The Hitachiin twins stared at the either extremely brave or really stupid blond boy.  
"Tehe~ You're really annoying Feliks" Ivan said smiling widely and with that Ivan left the room followed by a shaking Ravis. Feliks then turned to the hosts as if nothing had happened and calmly said  
"I like totally forgot about Francis and Arthur!" before becoming conscious of the strangers and resuming his hiding behind of Toris.  
"Ah of course! My bad but seeing how it's so late I supposed it'll have to wait till tomorrow" Toris replied seeming to have come out of his shock.  
"Ah! Francis is a French name! He must be from France non?" Tamaki cried excitedly.  
"Hey, that means we'll have two foolish lords!" Kaoru announced.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY" and with that Tamaki began to chase the twins around yet again. That's when the door was slowly pushed open with a crrreeeaaakk. Then in stepped Kiku Honda.

"Ah! Excuse me for interrupting I have come to get Toris-san and Feliks-san" Kiku murmured.  
"Oh! Are all of you exchanges staying at Kiku's house?" Kyoya asked surprised.  
"Yup, we like have no choice" Feliks replied timidly.  
"Wait there's tons of you exchanges how can you possible all fit in one hous-" Haruhi stopped talking when she realized that Kiku like everyone else at Ouran was probably super rich with a house that was bigger than her entire apartment building.  
"Ah, I have a fairly big home so we make do" Kiku answered "Now we must be off the others are waiting."

"Those exchange students are hiding something" Kyoya stated simply after Feliks, Toris and Kiku had left.  
"Hmmm I think so too! They kept messing up each other's names! It was like they weren't use to their own names!" Hunny added. Now that they mentioned it, Haruhi did seem to recall the exchange students calling each other by their home countries. Tamaki eyes lit up with suspense.  
"Could they perhaps be ninja's under cover?" he asked. "Ah.. Tama-chan I don't think they're ninja's!" Hunny said.  
"WHAT? But ninja's always used to come out in the Japanese movies that my dad used to bring to me!" Tamaki recalled.  
"Hm, I highly doubt your thesis is correct." Kyoya murmured.  
"We should go spy on them to see!" Hikaru suggested. Kaoru nodded in agreement.  
"Guys... don't you think that that's a little rude, it could just be nothing!" Haruhi blabbered. Of course the host club paid no heed to her words.  
"So then men shall we go on a courageous journey to find out the identity of these so called exchange students?" Tamaki cried out, his words were followed by cheers. Even Kyoya's eyes glinted at the hint of uncovering a mystery.

* * *

"Mon ami's this school is tres bien is it not!" France tittered with glee.  
"It would have been better if you and your perverted manners hadn't joined along" England hissed back.  
"Now, now! Don't fight you guys! The important thing was I got to be a HERO TODAY!" America cheered.  
"Me and like Lithuania totally met some weird club" Poland announced.  
"Hm? I thought they were normal!" Lithuania argued. Right now all of the countries were squished together in one limo that Japan's boss had sent. The limo had seemed very spacious and fancy until all of the nations had tried to fit into it. As a result, Japan ended up sitting on top of China, Korea, Poland and Latvia were piled on top of Russia's lap, Iceland sat on top of Denmark, America and Italy were placed on the floor, Germany was squished up against the limo door, Norway was forced to curl up into a ball to conserve space, Finland sat on Sweden's lap, Lithuania sat on top of Estonia, Taiwan sat on Vietnam's lap, Hong Kong sat on England's lap while France sat on Canada's lap although France didn't seem to notice Canada at all.  
"Japan you are quite heavy aru!" China complained

* * *

***Osaka: in the Hetalia Christmas blog event, Osaka came to check up on Japan so I felt that it was safe to assume that Osaka would come visit Japan once in a while.**  
***The Japanese Prime minister in this story is NOT THE REAL ONE...Also while editing this story I found that I put 'President' instead of Prime Minister quite a bit in proceeding chapters...sorry. Japan has a PRIME MINISTER not a PRESIDENT...failure on my part TAT**


	2. Chapter 2: The world meeting begins!

It's not that Japan is too heavy it's that you're too weak!" Taiwan defended.  
"So Hong Kong how have you been?" England asked.  
"DONT YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE HONG KONG ARU!"  
"Like Russia stop like trying to kill me with your glare, it's like totally not gonna work!"  
"Tehe~You're really annoying Poland, I would throw you off my lap but Latvia's here too so I won't!"  
"R-R-R-USSIA I-I-I'M SORRY!"  
"Ve~Ah! America! You're stepping on my foot!"  
"Oh! Ahhahahah sorry! I'll make up for it since I'm the HERO!"  
"Iceland you're so light! It's like you're not even there ahahahah!"  
"Be quiet big brother you're annoying"  
"Both of you stop talking.. Has anyone seen my puffin?"  
"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Hana Tomago since he ran away.. I hope he's okay... GEHHHHH Su-san why are you glaring at me!"  
"China san please stop moving around so much I might fall off"  
"But you're really heavy aru!"  
"Hey what did I tell you Sensei!"  
"Ah! Taiwan please stop arguing with China! You keep swaying when you yell and I feel like you're going to fall off my lap!"  
"So squished but whatever I guess" "Come on Hong Kong become my colony again!"  
"Mes amis! We have never been closer than this non?"  
"Maple! Ah France.. you're awfully heavy.."  
"Ehhhh Sacre bleu! Did anyone else hear a voice coming from somewhere?"  
"Maple.. France you're crushing me.. maple"  
"IM THE HERRROO!"  
The argument between the extremely squished nations continued on till the limo finally reached Japan's house.

* * *

"Finally were here! Alright everyone file out of the limo in an ORDERLY FASHION!" Germany hollered. But of course no one listened, what actually happened was that the nations all tumbled out at the same time and effectively fell into a massive heap.  
"Ve~GAHHHHHHH GERMANY HELLP!"  
"Ouch! Who's holding on to my foot aru?"  
"Da~Ze! AHHHHHHHHHH Helppppppp I'm being buried alive!"  
"Ouch, I guess"  
"France you pervert get off me!"  
"You're the one on top of me you stupid brit!"  
"Like who's grabbing my hair?"  
"R-Russia s-san! Y-your c-crushing me!"  
"Tehe~sorry!"  
"Sensei GET OFF OF JAPAN!"  
"Taiwan you're on top of my back! Ah.. I'm going to have to apply some Vietnamese medicine on it later"...

*A few minutes later*

"Welcome to my house everybody, I ask you all too please behave yourselves if you don't mind" Japan asked while bowing politely.  
"Wow! Nice house! Perfect for a hero like me!"  
"I-I Think I-it's bigger than you're house Russia-san*!" Latvia stuttered "Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol" "LATVIA!" Estonia and Lithuania cried out.

*A few minutes later... again*

"ALRIGHTY! The world meeting at Japan's place has officially begun! An I'm in charge cause I'm the her-" A series of sharp footstep interrupted America. The door to Japan's large living room , where the meeting was being held, slammed open. In stepped the much feared Japanese boss.

"Alright everyone I trust you settled in nicely, now onto more suppressing matters I have received requests to allow even more countries into Japan for the same reason that you all are here."

"A-Ah! Boss but it's already quite crowded already.." Japan murmured.

"Yes, yes but they offered some very nice treaties and agreements in return so I allowed a couple more countries entrance, they will be arriving shortly understood?" She finished looking straight at the gathered nations.

* * *

** Alrighty! Sorry for not adding in an author's comment sooner! I'm still getting used to this website! If there are any countries you would like me to add into this story for the next chapter then please ask me on the reviews and I would be happy to oblige! Thank you too all my readers! Oh and I do not own Hetalia, Ouran highschool host club or any of the characters in it. The names given to the countries in Hetalia were not made up by me but by that actual creator of Hetalia!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Troublesome Sisters

Well my first attempt to answer a review went badly, I think I accidently sent a message instead ! I'll get it eventually! Anywho thank you again to anyone who takes the time to review this fan fic I do read all of them! Humongous thanks goes out to anyone who reviewed this story so far! Alrighty! So I've received a request for Belarus and Ukraine so look forward to seeing Russia's troublesome sisters! Remember to put the name of any characters you want to see in the reviews and I would be more than happy to oblige. A huge sorry goes out to all the reviews that I still don't know how to answer! Thank you to the reviewers for making me feel so welcomed in this website! Ok that's all for me~Enjoy!

* * *

"Ve~ who's coming?" Italy asked curiously. The stern Japanese woman turned her gaze onto the Italian and narrowed her eyes.

"I seem to remember saying that the newcomers would be arriving shortly, I suppose what I meant to say was that when they arrive then and only then will you know whom I permitted entrance. Now it's about time I headed back to my office unlike you bothersome nations I have work to finish" and with that she turned around swiftly clomping out of the room. The nations turned to look at Japan, he was shivering slightly.

"ALRIGHT SO ON WITH THE MEETING!" America jeered, again oblivious to the atmosphere.

* * *

"I can't see a thing!" Hikaru complained. Right now the host club was squished inside of a fairly large bush on the front lawn of Japan's house. The club had used Kyoya's car to trail the foreigners limo and eventually to Kiku's house. Haruhi would rather be doing anything compared to what the host club was making her do now. Sighing she squinted through the bush's branches trying to get a glimpse of what was going on inside. The bush had seemed like a great hiding place at the time since it was beside a window and through that window you could see the room where all the exchanges had gathered. But you could hardly make out anything from the bushes stocky leaves and branches.

"Ah Tama-chan someone's coming into the room!" Hunny declared. Indeed the door inside the room was slowly pushed open and in stepped ….

"IS THAT THE PRESIDENT?" Yelled Kaoru surprised. Haruhi blinked to check if her eyes were playing tricks on her but she knew that face fairly well.

"Why would the president be here?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Surely the exchanges can't be that important right?" Haruhi asked. Sure everyone at Ouran was wealthy and spoiled but she knew for a fact that none of them were acquainted with the leader of Japan! The woman eventually left the room leaving the exchange student to carry on with whatever they were doing before. "ARLGIHT SO ON WITH THE MEETING" she heard a voice yell from inside.

"A voice that loud can't belong to anyone other than that American we met today" Hikaru stated. The other host quickly agreed.

" Ve~ I wonder who the new nations are going to be!" a dazed voice said from inside.

"Hey! Didn't the Italian guy say "Ve" a lot when we met him! I bet that's him" announced Hunny. Haruhi scrunched her eyes closed in a confused manner. First the president shows up, then that Italian boy announces something about "new nations" she just couldn't find a decent explanation.

"I hope it's not Switzerland mes amis. That Garcon (Garcon= boy in French) is just not a loving man!" A breezy voice stated. From the French accent Haruhi could tell that the voice must belong to the France foreigner whom they never got to meet. Tamaki must have realized it too seeing how his eyes widened in excitement.  
"That must be the French foreigner! I can just tell that we'll be tres bien amis!" Tamaki declared.  
"Hmm Tamaki you do understand that your "new friend" is hiding something. The president of our nation does not just appear for random foreigners. I have also noticed for a while now that several of these new "students" names are actually names of existing countries. Do you also not find it strange that, that Italian boy said something about wondering who the new "nations" were going to be?" Kyoya questioned. Mori grunts in agreement.  
"Those guys are hiding something like we suspected!" Hikaru cried out. Even Haruhi was beginning to question if those "exchange students" were really who they stated being. Just then they heard a frightening voice behind them asking  
"Why are you spying on big brother?"

* * *

A girl is dragging a rather large luggage case with her. Behind her walks a nonstop talking individual with shockingly white hair. The girl has long wavy brown hair clipped to the side with a flower. She sighs thinking about how all the time she'll have to spend with the annoying individual behind her. Her boss had told her "Japan has accepted our request! Make sure to bring back positive result and trends!" She scowls at the memory. For some reason everyone at the Japanese airport is staring at her oddly. She frowns, she had no idea Japanese people were so rude. What she doesn't consider is that those Japanese people whom she marked as rude were not staring at her but at the huge fry pan that she clutched in one hand.

* * *

"GAHHHHH" Screamed the host club in shock. Whipping her head around Haruhi found a rather pretty young girl in front of them. Her face was young and youthful, her platinum blond hair glossy and running down past her shoulders. She had a fair complexion and a beautiful dark blue eyes. Despite all these features Haruhi could only deem her as scary instead of beautiful due to the murderous glint in the young girl's eyes. She looked ready to kill them on spot if they didn't explain themselves.  
"WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON BIG BROTHER. IM GOING TO MARRY HIM ME, ME! SO DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" The stranger screamed furiously in a hissing and scratchy tone of that Haruhi didn't know could come out of such a small girl.  
"Eh! Belarus chan who are you yelling at?" asked a much friendlier voice from behind the furious girl. Haruhi turned to see another girl coming towards them. This one looked much older than the other, she had short blond hair and teal eyes. She smiled at them kindly and turned to other stranger.  
"Belarus chan why were you yelling so loudly?" The girl apparently called "Belarus" stop hissing at the hosts. She twisted her head slightly to the side to older individual. "They were spying on big brother." Belarus hisseed. The older one suddenly froze her eyes widening.  
"AHHH? Russia -chan is here? I should go see him! WAHHHHHHHHHH but boss told me to stay away from him. What should I do? What should I do? Russia chan!" the older one cried. Haruhi took back what she had thought about the exchange students, compared to the new strangers those exchanges or whoever they really were seemed completely normal. Just when Haruhi thought the situation couldn't get any weirder a voice erupted from somewhere to her right screaming  
"THE AWESOMEST PERSON ALIVE HAS ARRIVED!"

Haruhi whipped her head around and found herself looking at a tall man with shocking white hair and deep red eyes. He smirked in a nonchalant way examining all the gathered people like they were unworthy of his attention. Out of nowhere a fry pan suddenly banged the white haired boy rather hard on the back of his head. With a 'OUCH!" the boy dropped to the ground rubbing his sore head. Behind him stood a girl with long curly brown hair pinned to the side with a flower. She had bright green eyes which were currently fueled with annoyance. In her right hand she gripped a huge frying pan and in her left she held an equally huge luggage bag. The front door to Japan's house flew open with a bang and the "exchange students" filed out.  
"Big brother what are you doing here?" Germany cried out surprised.  
The white haired boy smirked and replied "I don't need a REASON to show up, I'll show up when and where I want to!"  
"We were given acceptance into Japan for the same reason as you Germany" the fry pan girl murmured.  
"Ah! Excuse me for interrupting Germany san but it seems that someone is hiding in that bush, I think I just saw it move" Japan said cautiously.  
"There were some people in there that were spying on big brother" retorted Belarus. Russia froze when he heard his younger sister's voice.  
"Ahahaha…. Belarus y-you came here too?" Russia asked sounding slightly distressed.  
"RUSSIA-CHAN it's so nice to see you! Oh no! But I must not talk to you because that's what my boss told me!" the older stranger cried out again in indecision.  
"Ah! Big sister Ukraine! You came too?" Russia asked sounding more and more depressed.  
"Big sister is sorry Russia chan! She must not talk to you but one day I'll be able to meet you again! ONE DAY!" She screamed running into Japan's house. Japan opened his mouth as if to protest but wisely changed his mind.  
"EVERYONE! THIS CAN WAIT UNTIL LATER OUR MAIN PRIORITY RIGHT NOW IS TO FIND OUT WHO IS IN THIS BUSH UNDERSTOOD?" Germany roared.  
"I'll see who it is since IM THE HERO!" America cheerfully yells as he quickly approached the bush. "OH MY GOSH! It's empty..." The dejected hero mumbled clearly disappointed.

* * *

Haruhi gasps to catch her breath. The host club was lucky that the everyone had been distracted by the newcomers. They had made a sneaky get away when the foreigners were talking to the strangers that had just shown up.  
"That was a close one" Kaoru gasped.  
"We were almost done for" Hikaru added.  
"Mon amis! That was too close for comfort!" Tamaki cried out. The host club had made a run for it once they had sneaked out of the bush, they had just kept running and running until they had finally reached another neighbourhood. The host collapsed onto the floor trying to catch their breaths. The only one that seemed unfazed by the run was Kyoya; the man didn't even break a sweat and was calmly jotting down notes in a notepad that he'd brought with him.  
"Kyoya, what are you writing down?" Hunny asked curiously.  
"I'm putting down the facts that we know about the "foreigners" so far." The host stated simply.  
"Those newcomers are super weird!" Hikaru claims.  
"Yeah, like that Belarus girl could be dark lord #4!" Kaoru pointed out.  
"I wonder what would happen if all the dark lords met together" Hikaru wonders with a mysterious smile.  
"I wonder too, it sure would be interesting to watch" Kaoru laughed with an unreadable expression.  
"Don't go creating traps or pulling pranks you two, got it!" Tamaki ordered.  
"Sure foolish lord" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison without a hint of sincerity. Haruhi sighed exhausted, being with the host club was tiring enough but now that those strange foreigners were in the equation, she felt ten times more worn out then usual


	4. Chapter 4: Another Abnormal Day

*****Sorry for not updating yesterday! So many tests to study for this weekend so today's chapter will have to be a bit short! You have my sincerest apologies! Ah! Almost forgot! I was informed that some of the characters whom I didn't include human names to, coincidently DO indeed have human names! My apologies, I'll fix my mistake ASAP! Now that enough for the annoying author's notes! Enjoy~~**

* * *

***The Next Day***

Haruhi was walking to her homeroom class when she heard a voice behind her.  
"Haruhi! Haruhi!" a girly voice chortled. She turned around and found herself facing Taiwan. Haruhi immediately paled remembering the suspicions that she and the host club had discussed about the exchange students during the previous day.  
"Haruhi? Is something wrong, you look a bit pale!" Taiwan exclaimed surprised.  
"Of course! Yeah, just tired" Haruhi answered. "Oh that's good! I heard there's a flu going around! Hey are you heading to class? You're so lucky that you get to attend the normal classes! I'm stuck with the rest of those dumb exchanges! Let's meet up soon after school to go shopping! I've never been shopping in Japan!" Taiwan blabbered on. Haruhi immediately relaxed, there was no way this girl could be some suspicious "super ninja" or whatever the host club suspected them to be. Haruhi smiled glad to have rid the thought from her mind and answered  
"Sure, I guess shopping sounds good"  
"REALLY?" Taiwan exclaimed surprised. Haruhi blinked a bit taken back was her accepting the offer that surprising? Taiwan noticed the surprised look on her face and quickly explained  
"Oh sorry! Where I'm from the guys usually don't like to go shopping! But then again I guess Japanese men are different it's just that Kiku never accepted my offer" the perky girl pouted. Wait did Taiwan just call her a guy… Haruhi blinked surprised. How could she have forgotten! Since she was in the men's uniform of course all the exchanges would assume she was a boy. Haruhi just shrugged and answered with  
"As long as there's a sale, I don't mind going shopping"

* * *

"H-Hello!" a stuttering voice trembled behind Hunny and Mori. Hunny jumped a bit startled and turned to face the shaking Ravis.  
"Ravis! It's nice to see you today!" the small host answered happily but a bit cautiously keeping yesterday's suspicions in mind. Mori looked at the small boy unable to even imagine him as the "super-secret- undercover- here-to-destroy-Japan Ninja warrior" that Tamaki insisted all the exchanges were.  
"I-I was w-wondering if you'd s-seen T-Toris? O-Or E-Eduard?" Ravis asked.  
"Huh? Who's Eduard?" Hunny questioned.  
"O-OH! Y-You must h-have n-not been introduced t-to Eduard y-yesterday. H-He's from E-Estonia!" Ravis informed them. (Sorry guys! I forgot to make the host club meet Estonia! My mistake!)  
"Oh! Really? Hmm well sorry but me and Takashi haven't seen Toris but we did see that Ivan guy! He's right down the hall" Hunny beamed pointing to his left. Ravis shrieked and immediately proceeded to start running the opposite way.  
"What do you think Takashi? Do you think he was suspicious?" Hunny asked immediately after the foreigner had left. Mori shook his head.  
"Me too! I don't think he's a bad guy like Tama-chan suggested but I do think he's hiding something" Hunny mumbled. Mori nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Alright shall we start today's class?" The teacher asked facing the foreigners. Sato sensei looked at the gathered exchanges fooling around and sighed wondering how she could have gotten into this mess. She remembered being sent to Suoh's office and she recalled being told "You shall be assigned to the foreigner class !" then before she knew it she was slammed into a room full of odd students who DID NOT LISTEN AT ALL. Right now that troublesome kid named Alfred was jumping desk to desk claiming to be a hero. The polish kid named Feliks was dressed in a girls uniform, Feliciano was eating pasta even though lunch was hours away, Ludwig was yelling at Feliciano to stop eating which didn't really help the situation, Arthur was talking to some invisible being and started to pet the air, Francis was flirting with EVERY SINGLE GIRL IN THE ROOM, the newcomer from Prussia was yelling how awesome he was and the other newcomer from Hungary was wielding a fry pan like a weapon. Sato sensei could name a bunch of other misbehaving acts but she was already beginning to get a headache so she stopped.

"EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS" she screamed. The students slowly stopped their actions and grudgingly sat down. "Alright! We happen to have 4 new students today so if those 4 could come up and introduce themselves" she asked or more like begged. She watched the 4 individuals step up to the front of the class.  
"HEELLOOO EVERYONE I'M THE WAY AWESOMER THAN YOU GILBERT, KESESESESSESESESESESES" The Prussian screamed laughing menacingly. Sato sensei noted at how embarrassed Ludwig seemed to be right now. Suddenly the Hungarian girl brought her fry pan down on Gilberts head. "OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR HUNGARY! YOU WISH YOU COULD BE AS AWESOME AS ME!" Smiling the Hungarian lifted the fry pan up threateningly, that seemed to quiet the Prussian. Usually, Sato sensei would have had to send the student down to the office for violence but noting at how quiet it was now that Gilbert had stopped talking she decided to make an acceptation.

"Hello everyone, I go by the name of Elizabeta I look forward to working with you all" the Hungarian smiled bowing.  
"Hmph I'm Natalya and big brother belongs to me! I will be the one to marry him! ME! SO DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HIM! IF YOU DO… unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable" The girl muttered darkly. Sato sensei noticed how terrified the students seemed but none more than Ivan who seemed to be doing a mixture of shaking and cowering.

"Hello everyone! My name is Katsuya! I hope to make lot's of new friends! B-But big sister is sorry! She cannot be friends with Ivan-chan! I'M SORRY!" Ukraine finished crying. Hungary comforted her patting her on the back. Sato sensei was certain that this was the strangest introduction she had ever seen but the foreigners treated it as normal. She sighed, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

***Hikaru, Kaoru and Haurhi's homeroom class***

"Hey did you see those exchange students yesterday?"  
"KYA! Oh my goodness that Francis man was so dreamy!"  
"I like that Kiku guy! He seemed so sweet"  
"Oh my, that American named Alfred seemed so courageous too he told me he was a hero!" All the girls in the class right now were giggling and discussing the exchange students. Hikaru and Kaoru looked on bored out of their mind.  
"Hey Haruhi, so what do you think those exchanges really are?" Karou asked Haruhi who was currently the only one in the class actually working. The teacher had left the room to collect some worksheets and all the students had proceeded to goofing around.

Haruhi blinked up at the Hiitachin twins. To be honest they were a little odd but she doubted they were bad people.

"Their weird but I don't think their spies or anything" Haruhi answered.

"But they act so strangely!" Hikaru argued. Haruhi rolled her eyes not even bothering to mention how the host club wasn't exactly "normal" either.

***End of the school day***

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" A shrill voice cried out. Haruhi spun around and found Taiwan speeding towards her.

"Taiwan! Can I help you?" Haruhi asked the panting girl.

"Kiku asked me to invite you and the hosts over for dinner tonight!" Taiwan cheerfully informed her.

"W-Wait... he wants me to bring the host club to his house? Ummm look not to be rude or anything but the host club aren't exactly the best people to invite over.." Haruhi warned.

"No,no! Kiku INSISTS you all come over tonight at 6:00! Oh yes as for the directions, I sent Young soo to the host club meeting room with a slip of paper with the directions to Kiku's house!"

"He "insists"? " Haruhi asked doubtfully

***Flashback~During class***

_"This is BORING! I wanna have fun! Plus I'm a hero so why do I have to learn?" America complained._

_"Be quiet! Stop complaining already we're on business trip remember? We're supposed to be analyzing teenage trends" England pointed out._

_"Aiya! But America does have a point aru! Staying in this class is pointless aru!" China stated._

_"Moni ami, we are not getting any information about teenagers like our bosses wanted!" France said._

_"Hmmmm that is true France. At this rate we're going to go back to our countries with no real information" Germany added budding into the conversation._

_"Ve~ Well how about we play with that host club then? They were so much fun and they liked pasta!" Italy said happily._

_~silence~_

_"T-That's actually not a bad idea aru!" China cried sounding surprised. The foolish Italian hardly ever had good ideas._

_"Oh! Korea said he's going to make Korean barbeque for us tonight so why not invite them over for dinner and analyze them there?" Taiwan asked beaming._

_"GOOD IDEA! What do you say Japan?" America asked._

_"Oui oui mon ami! Say yes!"_

_"Ve~please Japan?"_

_The pale Japanese man look horrified to be shouted at with demanding requests._

_"Hai..." Japan finally agreed wanting the pressure to end._

***End of flashback***

"WAIT! I don't think sending someone ALONE to the host club room is a good idea!" Haruhi yelled realizing just then that Taiwan had sent a lone Young Soo to the host club room.

"You're right! Oh what was I thinking! Don't worry Haruhi I'm sure the host club will survive!" Haruhi blinked confused. She had been worried about the Korean not the host club, but it seemed that Taiwan was stressed about the opposite. Then again that Young Soo guy was weird enough to fit in with the host club just fine.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Please review oh and do try Korean barbeque it's delicious!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome To Kiku

Hello! My readers probably all hate me for updating so late well to make up for it I present you with a short author's note! Oh and Romano has been requested! Thank you to the requester and make sure to keep your eyes open for Italy's potty mouth brother!

*After school Japan's house*

"Hey! Korea how did things go with the host club? Did you give them the address?" Taiwan asked suspiciously. The Korean grinned.

"Hmm? Da~ze of course things went well! It was super fun!" Korea chanted laughing, Taiwan had no idea what Korea had done to those poor hosts but she hoped they were ok.

"Ve~ so were having korean bbq? Germany, can we also have pasta?" Italy asked sulking over to the huge blond nation.

"No, were having Korean bbq and that's final" Germany stated strictly.

"Don't worry, although Korea is a big idiot his food actually tastes really good aru" China informed them.

"HEY! Aniki, I'm not an idiot! Of course Korean food tastes good, it did originate from me!" China opened his mouth to protest but blinked confused, for once the thing that Korea insisted had originated from him actually had...

*Currently 6:00 pm in front of Japan's house*

Haruhi sighed glancing behind her. The host club were in ridiculously expensive clothes as always, they were talking loudly as always, they were being idiots as always, the only real difference tonight was that Tamaki held a bag of instant coffee.

"Tamaki senpai, why did you bring coffee?" Haruhi asked, knowing she would regret asking the question.

"We have to educate these exchanges on the wonders of "commoners coffee" " Tamaki replied smiling. Yup, Haruhi regretted asking.

"YO GUYS! WE HEARD YOU FROM INSIDE COME ON INNNNN" The American known as Alfred yelled waving from the front door. He was dressed very differently then from school, he wore simple jeans, and a dark brown bomber jacket over a simple tee shirt. Kiku was behind him strangely dressed in traditional Japanese clothing.

When Haruhi stepped into the house she immediately felt an urge to mutter "Stupid rich kids". The inside of the large house was made in a very Japanese way, but that didn't stop it from looking luxurious and expensive. The sliding doors contained exotic shining wood, the floor gleamed as if it was polished with liquid diamonds and ancient vases and paintings hung around the walls. Kiku led them to a simple living room which was furnished with more of American styled furniture. All of the foreign exchange students were sitting in the room and when the hosts entered they smiled.

"Ve~It's the host club!" Feliciano cried happily jumping up as if to run over to them but the German prevented him from his mission.

"You're scaring them" Ludwig murmured.

"DON'T BE SUCH AN UNAWESOME PARTY POOPER WEST! BE AWESOME LIKE ME!" A voice shrieked. Paling Haruhi turned around to see herself face to face with the Prussian from the day before. She began to panic, what if he recognized her and the hosts as the ease droppers from the day before! The host club must have thought along the same lines since they suddenly tensed.

"Who are these not as awesome as me people?" The loud boy asked looking at the hosts in confusion. Haruhi blinked, could this boy really have forgotten them? She never thought someone could be half as foolish as Tamaki senpai but this Prussian proved her wrong.

"Aiya! Be quiet Pruss- Gilbert!" Yao yelled. Kyoya narrowed his eyes slightly noticing that the Chinese man had messed up the name.

"Ah! Bonjour mon nouvelle amis! I am Francis but you may call me-" Suddenly some British guy ran up and covered the French man's mouth as if to prevent him from saying something inappropriate.

"Well, it's nice to meet you" The Brit said still covering Francis' mouth.

"Oh! You must be the British guy and the French guy! I am Tamaki and i-" Tamki was cut off by the Hiitachin brothers who pushed him to the floor. Purposely walking right over Tamaki they walked up to the England to shake hands.

"I'm Kaoru"

"And I'm Hikaru"

"Ah nice to meet you! I'm Arthur" The English man answered back releasing Francis who quickly scurried away.

"Your hands are filthy you stupid Brit!"

"What did you say you pervert?!"

"YOUR HANDS TASTE ALMOST AS BAD AS YOUR COOKING!"

"WELL AT LEAST ME AND MY COOKING DIDN'T GO AROUND FRATERNIZING WITH TEENAGE GIRLS ALL DAY AT SCHOOL"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR BIG EYEBROWS SCARED ALL THE GIRLS AWAY-"

"Hey now! No fighting! Don't worry everyone I'll stop the fighting since IM THE HERO!"

"BE QUIET ALFRED!" Arthur and Francis snapped concluding their random fight. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed disappointed that the argument had ended so quickly.

"Ah! On a better note why not have some tea? Hong Kong do you mind serving us some aru?"

"Yeah like ok I guess.." and with that the Asian left the room.

"I noticed this for a while now, but may I ask why some of your friends are named after existing countries?" Kyoya asked smiling. China paled.

"W-Well ahahah That's because t-that't not their real names aru! Those are just nicknames!" China made up quickly.

"Ah I see, now excuse my rudeness but may I ask what their real names are?"

"Ahah well um... Hong Kong is Jia Long! Taiwan is Xio Mei! And Vietnam is Kim Ly!" The elder Asian nation rambled, making the names up on the spot. Taiwan was glaring at him, Vietnam simply sighed and Hong Kong came in with a tray full of tea.

"Ah I see you've returned Jia?" Kyoya said smiling at the Asian nation to see if he would reply to his so called "name". The nations froze, Hong Kong wouldn't know what he was talking about so he wouldn't answer meaning they would figure out they were lyi-

"Hmmm yeah I guess" Hong Kong replied in an instant. Kyoya smiled not discouraged in the slightest. Everyone in the room visibly relaxed and China thanked the good panda god that Hong Kong wasn't as oblivious to the atmosphere as Italy and America and had been able to realize that Kyoya had been talking to him.

Before Kyoya could question Iceland, Norway and Denmark's names Korea burst into the room.

"Da~Ze! The bbq is dooooonnneee and ready to eat!"


	6. Late Reply To Reviewers

**Ahahah the thing is... this isn't an actual chapter... PLEASE DONT HURT ME IM SORRY! I thought this would be a good time to catche up on some of the great reviews! Sorry if I forgot to answer some!

Dalvanbraginski: Thank you so much! I'm honoured that you like my story:')

Equality4puppies: Ahahahah I do love me some apocalyptic talk! Thank you by the way! Hope you like proceeding chapters!

MiyukiMarvell: Ahahahah Panda God's are so underestimated! Thank you so much!

SharpPointyThings: Thank you! OMG, YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO THAT FOR ME! Sorry for the caps, I needed it to express my unending thanks. I'll make sure to take you up on your offer if needed! Thank you sooooooo much for offering!

zhu2001: Thank you! I appreciate the newby welcoming too! It's nice to know that I'm not alone!

***Well that's all! Please keep reviewing! Reading reviews makes me such a happy author!


	7. Chapter 7: Hobbies and Sneaky Twins

**Hello everyone I'm back! *Cue the angry crowd of readers who've been waiting for weeks for the update* I'M SO SORRY! School's been killing me and I haven't had time to update in a while. I would have updated sooner but I completely forgot how my story went so I had to go read it all over again, and I found quite a lot of grammar errors... Exams are here so the next update won't be until they're finished... Oh how I hate tests... Well here you go everyone, I want to also thank all of those who've reviewed, favourite, and followed this story! I don't deserve such great readers like you! Oh that reminds me: Australia, Spain, Switzerland (I was really happy about this request, I have a soft sport of the Swiss :3) Lichtenstein and Sea land will be making their appearances thanks to requests, not quite sure when but I'm 100% sure they'll be debuting in the near future! Keep your eyes out for Romano too!  
**

* * *

_*Just to remind you: The foreigners are currently eating in Japan's living room with the hosts. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter; Hungary isn't in the room right now. You'll see why... *cue the foreshadowing*_

"Isn't it good?" Young Soo beamed to no one in particular while chewing affectionately on his piece of meat.

"Hey! This is really tasty!" Haruhi exclaimed she purposely ignored Tamaki tearfully smiling at her while exclaiming

"My daughter deserves to eat like this every night!"

"I've been meaning to ask for a while now but why did you bring that bag of coffee?" Arthur asked pointing to the said object in Tamaki's hand.

"I'm glad you asked! This is a wondrous object called COMMONOR'S COFFEE!" Tamaki announced raising the bag high in the air as if it were a sacred object, the nation's swore they saw a random beam of light shining down on him like a spotlight.

"It's really weird because it's PRE-MADE!" Hikaru informed them.

"So? I've had pre-made coffee all the time but I got to say, Milkshakes taste ten time better!" Alfred exclaimed. The hosts turned to the American.

"Mon ami, I'm so sorry.." Tamaki cried out kneeling.

"Yeah... we had no idea that you were a commoner too" Hikaru added a tad bit over dramatically.

"Forgive us for assuming that you too were of the wealthy" Kaoru finished wiping a tear. Haruhi held back the urge to throw her meal at the idiot hosts, half because she didn't want to seem rude and half because she was really enjoying the food.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Hey, I'm not poor you know! I have this really nice room in the white house!"

"The white house? Now what business do you have living in the same building as the President of the U.S.A?" Kyoya asked smiling.

"He meant that his house was white! Hahahah Not the actual white house!" Eduard interrupted pushing his glasses up with bravado.

"Hey who are you" Hunny asked curiously.

"Ah excuse my rudeness! My name is Eduard, I'm the exchange student from Estonia!"

"Oh! It's great to meet you my name I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni!" (Authors note: I can't do Romanization to save my life... sorry!)

"Hello, I'm Hikaru"

"and I'm Kaoru"

"...Takashi Morinozuka"

"Fujioka Haruhi"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Otori Kyoya"

"Hello! I am Tamaki Suoh!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Eduard replied smiling.

"Tehe~having friends is great!" Ivan exclaimed appearing seemingly out of nowhere and was now patting Eduard on the shoulder. Hikaru noted how pale the student became. A hiss protruded from behind the Russian and the host were startled to see the pretty young girl they'd met from when they had been spying on the transfers, Haruhi feverishly hoped that the girl wouldn't give them away. Lucky for them, the girl didn't seem to notice or care for the hosts at all, she kept her gaze on the Russian clutching his arm.

"That's Natalia, she's Ivan's little sister. She came over recently from Belarus! She's pretty isn't she?" Toris murmured dreamily as he walked over to the hosts.

"Um, sure.." Haruhi answered wondering if the Lithuanian noticed that the girl seemed to be insane.

"Don't mind Toris he's had a thing for Natalia for a while now. Ivan's older sister is here too her name is Katsuya and she's from Ukraine, she's a little bit more ah... sane than her sister, she should be around here somewhere" Eduard informed them.

"May I ask why the three siblings are all from different home countries?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Um...They..well" Eduard trailed off panicked looking around towards the other transfers for help.

"They're orphans and they were separated at birth and forced to live in orphanages in different countries, but I ,as the hero, saved them and brought them here to Japan!" America announced finishing off his ridiculous statement with an obnoxious laugh. Kyoya nodded as if to say he understood but Haruhi could already tell that he was becoming even more suspicious.

"So er... what stuff do you like to do?" Germany asked directing the question at the hosts (Authors note: he's starting to gather the teenage trends, yup the transfers are finally doing what they came to do!)

"We like to make the foolish lord suffer" Kaoru said honestly pointing at the angry Tamaki.

"HEY! WHY YOU LITTLE.." Tamaki began to shout

"I like to eat cake, and sweets!" Hunny beamed interrupting Tamaki. Germany nodded seriously and most of the foreigners began to listen in on the conversation.

"I enjoy reading and computer work" Kyoya said simply.

"Kendo" Mori murmured.

"I don't really have a hobby, but I suppose shopping during sales and reading is fun to me" Haruhi answered honestly.

"Is this what ALL Japanese teenagers like doing during their spare time aru?" China whispered to Japan, and Japan merely shrugged, but he had a feeling that these "hosts" were a little odd compared to normal teens.

"What about your hobbies?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Da~ze what I like to do is play online games, watch dramas and claim things as mine!" Korea announced suddenly.

"You do that as a hobby?" Japan asked incredulously, referring to Korea's "claiming's" and blushed when he realized that he had said this out loud.

"Ve~I like eating pasta, and talking to pretty bellas and talking with fratello and playing with Ludwig and Kiku!" Italy beamed.

"Fratello? Doesn't that mean brother in Italian?" Kyoya questioned.

"Si! I have a big brother in Italy! He's very rude and bad mouthed though!"

"I doubt it!" Karou stated, it was impossible to imagine anyone related to the spacey and airheaded Italian being so "rude and bad mouthed".

"For once he isn't exaggerating" Ludwig warned.

"I like to spread amour and-"

"I like to eat hamburgers, and play video games with Tony and Kiku!" America stated interrupting France.

"Oh, you and Kiku knew each other before the foreign exchange program started?" Kyoya observed.

"Ah! No Alfred and I started to play video games together after the exchange program began!" Japan said hastily and America merely laughed his signature laugh.

"Well, I enjoy participating in Tai chi during during mornings and having nice civilized conversations with Shinatty-chan" China informed.

"Shinatty-chan?" Haruhi asked confused.

"An old man dressed in a Hello Kitty knock off costume" Japan explained, Haruhi regretted asking.

"Kesesesesesesesesese the awesome me likes to bother Elizaveta and this totally lame Austrian!" Prussia claimed smirking. A sudden CLANG filled the air as a fry pan slammed itself on Prussia's head. Haruhi jumped and found the fry pan holding girl from the day before. Thankfully, the hosts had fled before said girl had gotten a good look at them so she doubted the fry pan lady would be able to identify them.

"Honestly Gilbert I hear your voice all the way from the kitchen!" Hungary complained.

"OW! What were you doing in the kitchen anyways?" Prussia asked.

"I was on the phone with Austri.. er someone, it's quieter in the kitchen than it is in here"

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru observed the room in a bored manner, other than the fact that the foreigners were very strange, they didn't notice anything peculiar which would mark them as "super spies" or "ninjas".

"Do you think anybody would notice if we slipped away?" Kaoru whispered to his twin.

"Probably not, why? What're you planning?" Hikaru asked grinning.

"Well we are in their house, what better way to find out if they are "spies" than to do some snooping ourselves?" Kaoru pointed out. Hikaru gave a thumbs up in response and the twins slowly and quietly slinked away. Kyoya watched the two boys go, making no move to stop them. He had a feeling he knew what they were up to, and if it would help the hosts figure out more about these "foreigners" then he could turn a blind eye. Besides Kyoya doubted that the exchange students would notice, they seemed very busy talking with the other hosts and arguing with one another. The French man and the British man seemed to be strangling one another again as Alfred and Matthew watched on.

Hikaru and Kaoru were lost, how were they to know that the house would be this big? Their "snooping" turned out to be pointless anyways since most of the rooms were locked. Perhaps the great pranking God was blessing them or luck was smiling upon them because they finally stumbled upon a unlocked room. Opening the door both twins stepped in and immediately deemed the room as the Feliciano's. They could tell by the posters of pasta taped onto the walls. The room was rather big with a large bed pushed in the corner and a working table on the far right corner of the room. The Italians bags were strewn all over the floor as were the contents of it, which contained pasta themed clothing, pasta themed books, and even tubs of packed pasta.

"He really likes pasta doesn't he" Kaoru mused and Hikaru nodded in agreement. Nothing really stood out and just as Kaoru and Hikaru were about to admit defeat they heard the buzzing of a phone on vibrate.

"It's not my phone" Kaoru informed.

"Or mine" Hikaru added and the twins were finally able to place the source of the buzzing. A small tomato red cellphone was sitting on top of the table.

''Do you think we should pick it up?" Hikaru asked deviously and Kaoru smiled in return.

"Pass it here; I can do really good impressions" Kaoru answered and Hikaru passed over the red cell.

"Ve~This is Feliciano speaking!" Kaoru said impersonating the Italian perfectly.

"VENEZIANO YOU STUPID *******! WHERE THE **** ARE YOU?!" The voice on the other end shrieked.

* * *

**Sorry for the short and terrible chapter! I have a slight case of writers block Anyways; I almost fainted when I saw the amount of reviews, favourites and follows. My readers are so kind, thank you all so much! My last exam is tomorrow and I hope I'll be able to update soon! Unfortunately I'm taking summer school to get ahead for next year so I won't be able to update much in July but I'll try my best for August. I stumbled upon a story I wrote a long time ago for Hetalia, and I've decided to continue on with it. It's called "Although the world ends, we still remain" it's sort of an end of the world kind of fan fic. Don't worry though; I don't plan on working on it until my other stories have at least been half completed. Anyways to all those who've stayed with this fan fic event though this pathetic excuse for a writer never updates on time, thank you all so much! It's thanks to great readers like you that I'm able to get past my horrible writers block and get on with the story! Oh and a very kind reviewer told me that mon amis is actually mes amis, thank you to that reviewer! I apologize for my bad French. Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lies and Secrets

Hello there readers! I am so sorry it took this long to update the story, but...I've kind of lost the motivation to continue this story. TAT Fear not! No matter how I feel, I vow to stick with this story till the bitter end, I promise that this will not end up being one of those stories which get abandoned...I might just go on a slight hiatus after this chapter however. I find that after I take a break, I can write more efficiently. So I'll be working on my other fanfic (The Countries and Their Voices) as well as a new fanfic (yes you may send me angry messages telling me that a useless author who doesn't bother updating on time shouldn't start yet another story) I've been brainstorming about. Also, sorry to say but character requests are now closed, I promise to include the characters already requested but from now on no more requests please. Enjoy~

* * *

"AND WHY THE H**** ARE YOU SPEAKING THE SUISH BASTARDS LANGUAGE?" The screeching voice on the other line questioned.  
"V-Ve~ Um...Sorry to say but who is this? I dropped my phone in a...tub of pasta! So the caller ID is broken.." Kaoru improvised and Hikaru flashed a thumbs up.  
"A tub of pasta? Again? How many times do I have to tell you not to play games on your phone while you're eating? Anyways it's Romano who else would it be? Where are you, you idiot? I already checked the potato bastard's house so your obviously not there. Wait are you at the sushi bastards place? That would explain why you're speaking Japanese." the voice said cooling down a bit. Kaoru gave Hikaru a panicked face but his twin just shrugged unhelpfully.  
"S-Sorry! Ah...Yes I came to visit the sushi bastard which is why I'm speaking Japanese."  
"...Are you feeling all right? I've never heard you call Japan 'sushi bastard'. How come you can call Japan that but you refuse to call that macho potato, potato bastard?"  
Hikaru groaned "you should have known some one like Feliciano would never call a person 'sushi bastard'!"  
"Well sorry, I was a bit pressured alright!" Kaoru hissed back ''anyways this person is using countries as names too.."  
"Ve~I'm feeling a little queasy, must have eaten some bad pasta!" Kaoru lied.  
"I told you not to pack pasta with you every where you go, it must have gotten rotten or something idiot. But you're so picky with your food especially pasta...you would have known if the pasta was bad or not. Seriously is everything ok Veniziano?"

Just then the door to Feliciano's room was slammed open by the crazy girl from before, Natalia was it. Kaoru immediately closed the phone and hid it behind his back while the twins attempted the not-doing-anything-suspicious look.  
"Is big brother here?" Natalia demanded "is he hiding here?"  
"Nope, it's just us." Hikaru answered quickly. Natalie glared at the twins before marching right up to them.  
"This is Feliciano's room is it not? What business do you have here?"  
"Feliciano sent us to go get his phone." Kaoru lied easily waving the phone in her face as proof.  
"Is that so, well pass the phone here, I'll give it to him." she replied holding out her hand, the twin slipped the phone in the waiting palm and the two of them proceeded in rushing out the door.

* * *

Natalia watched the two scurry away amused. They were good improvisers as well as liars, but she could always see through deceit. The two were obviously catching onto the countries-are-people secret. Normally she would care less, but the secret going public could cause trouble for big brother, and Natalia didn't want her precious sibling to go through that. Now for more pressing matters...finding Russia. With a small smile she removed her treasured knife from where it was strapped to her thigh, hidden from eyesight. It was quite useful for threatening people to tell her where Russia was hiding.

* * *

"Where are the funny twins?" Feliciano asked Germany suddenly and the German looked around to find that just as the airheaded Italian had mentioned, the two troublemakers were gone.  
"They wandered off looking for the washroom a while ago, I apologize for not informing you." Kyoya supplied.  
"I shall try and find them then. My house is quite large and easy to get lost in." Kiku quietly said before walking away.

* * *

"That girl is creepy." Kaoru murmured to his brother while shivering. The two were lost yet again in the vast house that was the Honda estate.  
"Tell me about it. She could compete with Kyoya!" Hikaru added.  
"So who was on the other end of the phone anyway? It was obviously a guy and he said his name was Romano, which isn't a country as far as I know."  
"He seemed to know Feliciano rather well...he also referred to Japan as 'sushi bastard' which leads me to say that he was using Japan to name a person not the land mass." Hikaru pointed out.  
"Weird...Well at least we gathered more information for Kyoya and the foolish lord."  
"Speaking of the foolish lord, do you reckon he forgot about our main mission? I mean last we saw of him he was fooling around." Hikaru sighed.

* * *

Japan paled as he pressed against the wall he had been hiding behind. He'd heard the twins entire conversation. They were figuring out the secret! His boss would have his head if she found out that the worlds most guarded secret had been revealed to none other than a group of teenagers. The elderly Asian shivered at the thought. The nations had obviously underestimated the group of 'hosts', they were much more capable of unraveling the secret then they primarily assumed. They seemed to have had a conversation with Romano as well. Thankfully it didn't seem like South Italy had revealed much, but if the elder Italian had somehow found out that his younger brother was staying at his house Japan had no doubt that Romano would make his way over to his house as well. Normally Japan wouldn't mind much, since Romano was a well mannered (except for much swearing) guest, but Japan was already housing a handful of nations with more on the way. How could he ensure that the secret was kept with so many countries running around all over his home? His boss expected too much from him. Sighing Japan approached the twins before he lost sight of them.

"Ah are you two lost?" Kiku asked startling the twins.  
"Yup. We've been wandering aimlessly for a bit." Hikaru lied.  
"Ah, I'm very sorry to have not warned you about how vast my home is. Allow me to lead you back to where the other's are surely waiting."  
"Yes, that would be great." Kaoru answered and the three made their way back to where the room full of hosts and nations awaited.

* * *

"So you all run a host club?" Elizaveta asked the hosts curiously.  
"Oui! You're welcome to visit!" Tamaki beamed taking her hand and bowing like a true gentleman, Arthur watched looking quite impressed at Tamaki's mannerism.  
"Hahaha maybe I will, anyways is that all the pass time that you all do?"  
"Well Mori is in the Kendo club if that counts." Haruhi informed them.  
"Kendo? With all the wooden swords and stuff? Cool!" Alfred declared grinning.  
"Why fight with wooden sticks if you can use real swords kesesesesesesesesesesese." Gilbert pointed out.  
"Real swords? You do swordplay?" Kyoya questioned.  
"He used to. Now he's mellowed down and likes to mooch off his younger brother." Elizaveta interrupted giving Gilbert a look.  
Ludwig who could see a huge fight just brewing between the Hungarian and Prussian bud in.  
"So...er leather shoes are quite comfortable right?" the German asked awkwardly the inhabitants of the room stared at Ludwig in shock as Gilbert attempted to hold in his laughter. Ludwig was spared from further embarrassment by the arrival of a yellow fluff ball that flew in from the window.  
"Gilbird!"  
"Gilbird?" Hunny asked curiously.  
"It's my chicks name! Awesome, Ja?" Gilbert announced as Gilbird flew up to the Prussian's shoulder, a white rolled up paper was strapped to it's leg.  
"Huh you got a letter?" Gilbert asked before unstrapping the paper and began to read. While he was reading the hosts and nations noticed how pale, or paler considering he was albino, Gilbert became.  
"What's wrong big brother Gilbert?" Feliciano asked.  
"The letter is from Lili*...She's coming to Japan."  
"What's wrong with that? Petit Lili is a dear." Francis pointed out and the nations murmured in agreement, the hosts were just standing there a little lost.  
"Vash is coming too..."

* * *

*Lili: Fandom name for Lichtenstein. Ah I love how Switzerland can strike fear in even Prussia's awesome heart. Till next time~


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. I'm so sorry... Anyways, I made a poll on my profile consisting of what character should appear (actually in person instead of by phone or letter) next in the story. I need the results so that I can start working on the next chapter as soon as possible so please do take the time to vote if you don't mind! Oh and please don't leave your answer in the reviews. That's all for me Ciao~ **


End file.
